


How to Say I Love You

by friendsofthemusain24601



Series: Les Amis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjoltaire is the cutest thing ever, Fluff, Friendly reminder to register to vote if you are of age!!!!!!, I'm posting this at two thirty in the morning so hopefully there aren't typos sorry, M/M, My OTP, it's cute, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are extremely happy. In fact, Enjolras might be in love with him, only he can't figure out how to express those three words.





	How to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a textpost off of pintrest about Person A accidentally confessing their love to Person B. I thought it was super cute so I decided to write it! Enjoy!!!!!!

If he was being honest, Enjolras could never be used to this. Not in the “I wish this wasn’t happening” way but in the “my heart is pounding out of my chest and this is the happiest I’ve ever been and so I might explode” way. He didn’t know what he had done in his life to deserve this beautiful brunette sleeping on top of him, but he knew his heart was full and he never wanted to move.  
IF Enjolras was being honest then he probably would have admitted he was smitten with Grantaire years ago. He wished he could say the attraction didn’t arise until after Grantaire had sobered up and became less of a mess.  
But the truth is, he was always confusedly attracted to the man.  
God knows HOW, but every time the drunkard rose to argue with him, his heart fluttered. Which was ridiculous. Who finds someone arguing with them hot?!  
Only, Enj wasn’t used to it. As the leader in red, most of his moves went unquestioned by the group. In theory the ABC was strenuously democratic, and it effectively WAS; yet, it seemed like people tended to agree with him thoughtlessly sometimes.  
It wasn’t that he minded this necessarily; it came in handy to be able to sway votes the way he wanted, and he definitely used his charms to his advantage. 

Grantaire wasn’t like that. From the moment he stumbled into the Café Musain in a stupor, and stood with Marius in defending NAPOLEON of ALL PEOPLE- he was hooked.  
Everything Grantaire stood for repulsed Enjolras, and yet, most days he anticipated their interactions. He craved the way Grantaire’s quick wit and sarcastic intellect boosted his own arguments.  
If he was being honest, he might have fallen in love the very instant Grantaire first opened his stupidly enticing mouth. 

The couple definitely took their time finally getting together, partially because the timing was wrong, but mostly because they are both idiots. Enjolras refused to ask Grantaire out because he wasn’t sure if R was ready to be in a relationship with everything else going on in his life, and R wanted nothing more than Enjolras by his side, but didn’t think himself worthy of Apollo’s affection. 

Thankfully, through Eponine’s help, the pair eventually got it together and made up- and promptly made out. Their life together was volatile, enrapturing, and made Enjolras feel complete. Sighing happily he brushed his fingers lovingly through R’s chestnut locks, reveling in the choppy curls. This was the happiest he had ever been, all thanks to the lovely, infuriating man asleep on his stomach. A smile prickled at the corners of Enj’s mouth and he leaned down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s hair in a sleepy daze.  
“How could I be so lucky”, he wondered aloud as the morning sun began to grace the day.  
Contentedly snuggling closer, Enjolras found himself absently tracing down R’s arm. Over and over again, pale finger drawing down the darker skin of his counterpart. He had never spoken the words out loud before, and yet truth radiated from his every motion.  
“I love you too” Grantaire drowsily whispered, eyes still closed. At the time, Enjolras hadn’t realized the words he had been tracing over and over again. But once he said them, it was amazing how he never wanted to stop.


End file.
